Carta de Sasuke para Sakura
by hanako uchiha-haruno
Summary: Los pocos sentimientos que tienen Sasuke los refleja en una carta, extrañamente esa carta va dirijida para una pelirosada. Que dira esa carta? Cuales seran las palabras de Sasuke?.


Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son complemente de Masashi Kishimoto.

LA CARTA DE SASUKE PARA SAKURA:

La verdad no se como empezar esta carta, nunca fui bueno con las palabra y mucho menos expresando mis sentimientos. Lo único que se es que debo de exigirles a ti, Naruto y Kakashi-sensei que dejen de buscarme para llevarme a la aldea de nuevo. Creo personalmente que debo de explicarte todo a ti:

Para empezar tú siempre te preocupaste por mí, lo demostraste con cada una de tus acciones. Esa vez que me encontraba mal herido gracias a la batalla que había tenido con Haku, tu no paraste de llorar en mi pecho temiendo lo peor, fue allí donde comencé a sentir algo por ti, al principio pensé que eras una molestia que solo intervenía con mi venganza, pero poco a poco comencé a enamorarme y eso me asusto por eso me fui apartando de ti.

En el bosque de la muerte cuando estábamos dando los exámenes Chunnin, me enfurecí tanto cuando vi como te habías cortado el pelo por culpa de esos ninjas del sonido, no resiste y la furia recorrió mi cuerpo, sin darme cuenta desperté el sello maldito que hace poco me había puesto Orochimaru, descontrol, esa es la palabra que define lo que me paso ese día, mataba a cualquiera que se me pusiera al frente y planeaba seguir haciéndolo si no fuera por el abrazo que me diste, tus brazos rodeando mi torso sintiendo tu calidez.

Cuando fuiste capturada por el 1 cola tenía miedo de perderte. No debía perderte, no a ti. Ya había sufrido demasiado con la muerte de mis padres, por eso sabia que debía de salvarte, pero no fue así el baka de Naruto te salvo y con furia en mis ojos puse una nueva cosa a mi lista de objetivos: SUPERAR A NARUTO y si quería lograrlo sabia que tenia que dejar la aldea y aceptar la propuesta de Orochimaru.

Esa noche en la que tenia planeado irme, fuiste tu la que me detuvo y con lagrimas en tus ojos me pediste que no me fuera, por un momento dude pero tenia que cumplir con mis objetivos así que me negué fríamente, lo peor fue cuando me pediste que te llevara conmigo y comencé a pesar ¿Qué pasaría si te llevo?, deseche esa idea al instante no podía exponerte a un ser tan desagradable como Orochimaru es por eso que lo único que pude hacer es noquearte no sin antes decirte un gracias.

_Gracias por estar siempre a mi lado sin importar que… Gracia por ser la única chica que se robo mi corazón…_

En esos tres años que estuve fuera de la aldea, aunque tu no lo sabias, yo tenia presente lo mucho que habías progresado como ninja. A veces enviaba subordinados para que me trajeran información sobre ti, claro que Orochimaru no sabia nada, y ese día que te vi con Naruto y esa falsa copia mía en la guarida mi corazón comenzó a latir muy fuerte y sabia que era por ti.

Aun no me puedo perdonar la vez que trate de matarte, no fue una vez sino dos veces. Después de haber matado a Orochimaru por que sabia que ya no me servia, forme el equipo Hebi con el objetivo de encontrar y matar a Itachi y cuando por fin lo logre, me entere de la verdad de mi clan es por eso que le cambie el nombre a mi equipo a Taka y el nuevo objetivo era destruir Konoha.

Toda la culpa lo tenían los del consejo y ese viejo llamado Danzo es por eso que los mate y fue después de matar a este ultimo que trate de matarte por segunda vez, la oscuridad me perseguía pero aun así me dolió verte tratando de clavarme ese kunai envenenado por la espalda es por eso que no medí mis acciones, sino fuera por Naruto talvez ya estarías muerta.

El otra vez te salvo y esta vez se lo agradezco, y ahora se que puedo decir que siempre te quise, pero yo ya estoy consumido por la maldad, mi camino ninja es la oscuridad y aunque me cueste escribirlo quiero que seas feliz con otra persona aunque sea con Naruto por que yo ya no puedo entregarte nada.

A cambio tu tienes mucho amor quedar, esto será lo ultimo que sepas de mi y quiero despedirme con dos palabras que debí de decirte hace mucho tiempo TE AMO.

Sasuke


End file.
